ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Batman (1989)
IG-88 Meets Batman (1989) is the sixth installment of the IG-88 / DC Universe, the first installment of the IG-88 / Batman Trilogy, and the first installment of the IG-88 / Tim Burton Saga to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT As Gotham City approaches its bicentennial, Mayor Borg orders district attorney Harvey Dent and police commissioner James Gordon to make the city safer. Meanwhile, reporter Alexander Knox and photojournalist Vicki Vale begin to investigate rumors of a vigilante nicknamed "Batman", whose targeting the city's criminals. Mob boss Carl Grissom, who has already been targeted by Dent, discovers his mistress Alicia is involved with his second-in-command Jack Napier. With the help of corrupt police lieutenant Max Eckhardt, Grissom sets Napier up to be killed in a raid at Axis Chemicals. However, Grissom's plan is foiled with the arrival of Commissioner Gordon, who wants Napier captured alive. In the ensuing shootout, The Horde Of Darkness arrive and help Napier kill Eckhardt, but The 88 Squad arrive and attack The Horde Of Darkness, and Batman suddenly appears and, in a struggle, Napier is knocked into a vat of chemicals. Batman escapes, and Napier is presumed dead. The Horde Of Darkness escapes after suffering another defeat. Batman's alter-ego is Bruce Wayne, a billionaire industrialist who, as a child, witnessed his parents' murder at the hands of a psychotic robber. At a fundraiser at his mansion, Bruce meets and falls for Vale, and the two begin a romantic relationship. Bruce also meets The 88 Squad who were attending the fundraiser. Meanwhile, Napier is revealed to have survived the accident, but left horribly disfigured with chalk white skin, emerald green hair, and a ruby red grin. Driven insane, Napier calls himself "the Joker", and sides with The Horde Of Darkness by killing Grissom and taking over his criminal empire with The Horde Of Darkness at his side. The Horde Of Darkness and The Joker begins to terrorise Gotham City by lacing hygiene products with "Smilex", a deadly chemical which causes victims to die laughing with the same maniacal grin as the Joker. Whilst searching for information on Batman and The 88 Squad, the Joker also falls for Vale. He and The Horde Of Darkness lure her to the Gotham Museum of Art, but Batman and The 88 Squad arrive and rescues her. They escape in the Batmobile, but are pursued by The TGWTG Squad and Joker's men, whom Batman and The 88 Squad manage to defeat. Batman and The 88 Squad (who have found out that Bruce and Batman are the same person) take Vicki to the Batcave, where they give her information from his research on Smilex that will allow the city's residents to protect themselves from the toxin. Furious, the Joker and The Horde Of Darkness vow to kill Batman and The 88 Squad Bruce and The 88 Squad visit Vicki at her apartment, prepared to tell her about his alter-ego, but the Joker, The Nostalgia Critic, and AVGN interrupt their meeting, asking Bruce, "Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" before shooting him. Bruce, however, survives and escapes, as he had been wearing body armor, while The 88 Squad fight Critic and Nerd, who both escape during the fight. Bruce remembers that the mugger who killed his parents asked the same question, and deduces that Napier was his parents killer. Vicki suddenly appears in the Batcave, having been let in by Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. After telling her that with the Joker and The Horde Of Darkness terrorising Gotham, he cannot focus on their relationship, Bruce departs as Batman with The 88 Squad to destroy the Axis plant. Meanwhile, the Joker and The Horde Of Darkness lure the citizens of Gotham to a parade with the promise of free money, but while throwing cash at the crowd as promised, also attacks them with Smilex gas released from his giant parade balloons. Batman and The 88 Squad arrive and save Gotham City using the 88 Starship and the Batwing. Furious, the Joker and The Horde Of Darkness kill Bob, his number one thug, then shoot the Batwing and The 88 Starship using a long barreled gun, causing both to crash. The Joker and The Horde Of Darkness kidnap Vicki and takes her to the top of a cathedral. Batman and The 88 Squad, who survived the crash, fend off The TGWTG Squad and the Joker's remaining men despite his injuries, and confront the Joker and the rest of the Horde Of Darkness. The two sides struggle, with Joker and The Horde Of Darkness eventually gaining the upper hand, leaving Batman and Vicki clinging onto an outcropping. The Joker tries to escape by helicopter, but Batman attaches a heavy granite gargoyle to the Joker's leg with his grappling hook, causing him to lose his grip and fall to his death after it breaks off. This allows The 88 Squad to easily defeat The Horde Of Darkness, who escape, once again. Commissioner Gordon announces that the police and The 88 Squad have arrested the Joker's men and unveils the Bat-Signal. Harvey Dent reads a note from Batman and The 88 Squad, promising that they will defend Gotham whenever crime strikes again. Vicki is taken to Wayne Manor by Alfred, who tells her that Bruce will be a little late. She responds by claiming that she is not a bit surprised, as Batman and The 88 Squad look at the bat-signal, standing watch over the city. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA